Problem: If $x \veebar y = (3-x)(y)$ and $x \bigtriangledown y = 2x-7$, find $-2 \veebar (1 \bigtriangledown 0)$.
Solution: First, find $1 \bigtriangledown 0$ $ 1 \bigtriangledown 0 = (2)(1)-7$ $ \hphantom{1 \bigtriangledown 0} = -5$ Now, find $-2 \veebar -5$ $ -2 \veebar -5 = (3-(-2))(-5)$ $ \hphantom{-2 \veebar -5} = -25$.